Luulin, etten koskaan löytäisi sinua
by Overnight's child
Summary: Isabella Swan on lahjakas nuorenaikuisen alku. Hän päättää lähteä opiskelemaan musiikkia sisäoppilaitokseen. Hänellä ei ole minkäänlaista tietoa, ketä hänellä on vastassa. Hän on vain haaveillut iät ja ajat Culleneiden oppilaitoksesta. Hänen unelmansa alkavat toteutua. Kuten myös jonkin muunkin henkilön. Rating: Voi olla joskus M, nyt kuitenkin T:nä.
1. BEFORE INFORMATION

En omista Twilightiä (En valitettavasti ole Stephenie Meyer), en musiikkikappaleita, joita saatan käyttää tarinassani. Omistan vain ideat ja intohimon kirjoittamiseen.

Toivon, että pidätte tarinasta, jota aijon kirjoitella. Kirjoittakaa ihmeessä minulle palautetta ja ideoita, jos siltä tuntuu. :)

Kiitos paljon!


	2. Kirjekuori

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Pitelin kirjekuorta kädessäni. Nytkö se lähtisi? Avartuuko minun tulevaisuuteni, vai sopeutuuko minun itseluottamukseni? Tämä ei ole totta. Tämä ei vaan voinut olla totta.

Ei se voinut olla totta. Olin ällikällä lyöty. Se oli vitsi. En minä uskalla. Minä en pysty tähän.

Hitaasti käänsin kirjeen ympäri. Kirje oli sinetöity punaisella vahalla, keskellä oli vaakunakuvio. Nytkö minä sain sen vastauksen?

''Bella?'' äitini kysyi nopeasti. Hän hymyili minulle huolettomasti. Hänellä ei ollut edes käryä, minne minä olin hakenut. Hän ei edes tiennyt tästä.

Isä kuitenkin tiesi. Hän oli kannustanut minua lähtemään, vaikka tiesi tämän olevan minun unelmani, johon hän ei saanut osaa. Kumpikaan vanhemmistani ei saanut, sillä he eivät tienneet musiikista yhtään mitään. Olin harjoitellut kaikki vuodet yksin, ehkä osan bändi kaverini kanssa. Mike Newton soitti sulavasti bassoa ja oli opettanut minulle paljon. Tyler Crowley oli opettanut minulle rumpujen soittoa. Kitaran ja pianon minä olin opetellut yksin, pikkukätösilläni. Matkalla oli ollut alamäkiä ja ylämäkiä, mutta en pitänyt itseäni minkäänlaisena virtuoosina. Äiti oli pakottanut minut viulu- ja sellotunneille minun ollessa kuusivuotias. Alttius ikä- niinpä niin.

Näytin kirjekuorta äidille. Etupuolella oikealla keskellä oli nimeni, osoitteeni. Hänen silmänsä kääntyivät katsomaan vasempaa alakulmaa- Cullen Academy.

Hänen hymynsä senkus leveni. Olin odottanut hieman toisenlaista reaktiota. Hän ei ollut tiennyt asiasta- vai oliko?

''Charlie! Bella sai vastauksen! Tule tänne!''

Isä vastasi äidille hieman kömpelöiden, aseenosia puhdistaessaan, ''Ai sieltä oppilaitoksesta?''

He molemmat olivat selkäni takana. Minä istuin keittiön pöydän ääressä. Yritin avata kirjekuorta vapisevilla käsilläni.

Hitaasti vedin sisällön pöydälle ja levitin ne sulavasti puolikaareen. Jokainen paperi oli kallista, ensiluokkaista käsityötä. Melkein harmitti koskea paperiin.

 _Sinut, Isabella Marie Swan - 13091995-5738, on valittu **musiikkilinjan pääsykokeisiin.** Olet varsin tervetullut saapumaan 27.6 meidän oppilaitokseemme, osoitteeseen Jewelryalley 790, Chicago, Illinois. Ole hyvä ja täytä kaikki alla olevat paperit mahdollisimman huolellisesti ja lähetä takaisin kyseiseen osoitteeseen, ennen 18.6._

 _Ilmoitathan pääsykoepäivään saapumisestasi joko sähköpostiosoitteeseen_ frotm. com _tai puhelinnumeroon +1 773 5*** 554._

 _Mikäli sinulla on kysymyksiä, ota suoraan yhteyttä opinto-ohjaajaan, Max Haleen, joko sähköpostiosoitteeseen_ frotm. com _tai puhelinnumeroon +1 773 4**9 981._

 _Tervetuloa joukkoomme,_

 _Terveisin,_

 _koulun rehtori, Esme Cullen._

Paperin alla oli esiintymisohjeita, joita en edes kerennyt hahmottaa. Ei jumalauta, tunsin pyörtyväni. Elämäni saattaisi kerrankin alkaa. Uudelta pöydältä.


	3. Minä hyväksyin jo hänet tänne

**Esme Anne Platt Cullen**

Olimme saaneet yli tuhat hakemusta koko kevään aikana. Minua hieman harmitti karsia niin paljon ihmisiä pois listoilta, joko keskimääräistä huonomman todistuksen tai musiikin numeron takia. Tietenkin saatoimme myös kysellä nykyiseltä koululta, mitä mieltä heidän rehtorinsa olivat heidän oppilaistaan. Monet olivat positiivisia ja ahkeria.

Suurin karsinta haarukka oli myös linjan päättäminen. Monet olivat hakeneet teatteri- ja musiikkipuolelle, jonne tietenkin otettiin vähiten lahjakasta porukkaa mukaan. Harmillista kyllä, mutta täysin totta.

Musiikkilinjan puolella oli tyttö nimeltä Isabella Swan. Olin joskus kuullut tämän nimen, tämän katon alla, monia vuosia sitten.

'' _Äiti! Katso tuota!''_

'' _Isabella Swan, me emme voi jäädä nyt enää katsomaan!''_

'' _Mutta äiti katso! Hänellä on taikuutta!''_

Muistin keskustelun vain sen takia, sillä pieni nuori tyttö oli osoittanut minun pientä tytärtäni Rosalieta pitkillä siroilla sormillaan hänen soittaessaan viulua. Osasiko tämänkin tohkeissaan oleva tyttö soittaa?

''Max, onko siellä enemmän tietoa Isabella Swanista?'' kysyin heleällä äänellä.

Max katsoi minua nopeasti. Hänen siniset silmänsä hehkuivat kultaisten hiuksien leplattaessa ikkunan ollessa auki, ''Saanko syntymäajan?''

''13.09.1995.''

Max siirsi tietokoneen eteeni, ''Ole hyvä.'' Hän sanoi ennen kuin poistui toisten papereiden sekaan.

Hallitsee seitsemää instrumenttia, pianoa, kitaraa, bassoa, rumpuja, viulua, selloa- laulu. Käy Forksin lukiota. Musiikinnumero on erinomainen. Erinomainen äidinkieli ja vieras kieli, espanja ja ranska.

''Lähetä hyväksymiskirje Isabella Swanille.'' Käskin nopeasti. Tämä tyttö meidän oli saatava tänne.

Alice astui sisään. Hän kyllä koputti, mutten ollut kuullut sitä. Alice oli tänään oikein sievänä, toisaalta hän oli aina ollutkin. Hän näytti enemmän isältään kuin minulta, vaikka hänellä oli minun hiukseni, mutta hänellä oli Carlislen luonne.

''Äiti, pakko sanoa yks juttu.'' Hän aloitti. Pyysin häntä kohteliaasti jatkamaan, Maxin poistuttua huoneesta. Alice tiesi aina kaiken kaikesta. Minä en täysin tiennyt kuinka se toimii, mutta hän välillä tuli kertomaan minulle asioita, joita tulisi kuitenkin tapahtumaan. Alice oli aina oikeassa.

''Tämä tyttö, Isabella Swan, oletko sinä kiinnostunut hänestä?'' Alice kysyi istuessaan Maxin tuolille. Nyökkäsin. Miksi häntä kiinnosti niin paljon?

''Hyvä. Ei kun siis tarkoitan-''

''Alice, mitä sinä olet _nähnyt_?'' Kysyin hymyillessäni. Alicella oli jotakin mielessä. Jotakin suurenmoista.

''Hän tekee positiivisia vaikutuksia ympärillä oleviin ihmisiin, jopa minuun.'' Alice naurahti, ''mutta etenkin _poikaasi_.''

Poikani, Edward. Esikoiseni. Vanhin poikani. Sydämensä muilta eristänyt poikani. Särkynyt sydän. Olin odottanut hänen sydämensä korjaantuvan ajallaan. Kolme vuotta. Eikä muutosta. Hän ei ollut tehnyt pienintäkään romanttista elettä Tanyan jälkeen ketään kohtaan. Ei yhtään ketään. Ja Tanya asui saman katon alla, meidän kaikkien kanssamme.

Tanya oli lahjakas sellonsoittaja ja oopperalaulaja. Hän oli hieno esikuva maailmalle meidän oppilaitoksestamme poikieni ja tyttärieni kanssa. Alice oli useaan otteeseen soittanut Tanyan ja Edwardin kanssa monilla keikoilla. Tanya oli monet kerrat soittanut selloa, Edward pianoa ja Alice saksofonia. Joskus heillä oli mukana Jasper rummuissa. Täydellinen Jazz- bändi.

Edward ei kuitenkaan ollut koskaan arvostanut jazzia niin paljon kuin klassista tai poppia. Joskus kuulin hänen jopa kuuntelevan sinfonista metallia. Hän oli aina pitänyt mahtipontisuudesta ja suuruudessa, musiikin osalta.

''Alice, mitä sinä tarkoitat?''

''Äiti, en minä oikein osaa selittää mitä minä näen, mutta tunnen tunteen kun näen hänet ja Edwardin minun unissani. Se on jotakin, mitä minä en ole tuntenut moneen vuoteen. En _edes valveilla ollessani_.''

Alice oli yhdessä Jasper Halen kanssa, jota minä pidin omana poikanani. Jasper oli Max Halen poika, kuten myös Emmett McCartykin. Emmett oli adoptoitu.

Emmett, Jasper ja Edward olivat aina olleet hyviä ystäviä. He olivat jo leikkikentiltä lähtien olleet parhaita kavereita, ala- ja ylämäissä. Emmett oli ihastunut seiskaluokalla toiseen tyttäristäni, Rosalieen. Sen jälkeen heidän molempien elämät olivat vain parantuneet entisestään. Alice kiintyi Jasperiin, jollain merkittävällä tavalla, jota minä en koskaan osannut tulkita. Jasperin seurassa oli aina ollut mukavaa, melkein rentouttavaa.

Edward löysi Tanyan ollessaan seiskaluokalla. He tykästyivät toisiinsa, kunnes Tanya teki virheen. Hän rakastui toiseen poikaan, rakensi suhteen tämän kanssa ja jätti asiasta Edwardille kertomatta. Rakas poikani sai tietää Emmettin kautta näin käyneen- Tanya anoi Edwardilta anteeksiantoa, mutta ei koskaan saanut sitä.

Sen jälkeen Edward ei ollut koskaan ollut entisellään.

Nyökkäsin Alicelle, ''Minä hyväksyin jo hänet tänne.''

Alice hyppäsi kaulaani, ''Kiitos Äiti! Minä olen _niin_ vailla ystävää! Milloin hänen koepäivänsä on? Minä haluan tutustua häneen! Haluan tietää kaiken hänestä-!''

''Alice, pidä mielesi kurissa. Mitä jos hän ei haluakaan enää tänne?'' Kysyin halatessani Alicea takaisin. Hän vain virnisti.

''Minä tiedän että hän tulee.'' Alice kertoi leukapystyssä, ''Onko isä töissä? Minun täytyy kertoa hänelle…''

Alice oli jo juossut huoneesta ulos, ennen kuin olin kerennyt vastata.

Alakerrasta kuului pianonsoittoa. Haikeaa, mutta eloisaa. Edwardin ikävä tulisi olemaan ohi.

Ainakin halusin uskoa niin.


	4. Kahdeksas elokuuta

**Esme Anne Platt Cullen**

Päivä oli koittanut. Alakerran tummasävyisessä odotushuoneessa oli sata kolmekymmentä oppilasehdokasta odottamassa pääsyään koe-esiintymisiin. Minä odotin eniten tietenkin Isabella Swania. Olin saanut hänestä tietää jo niin paljon kaikkea, että hän tuntui melkein vanhalta tutulta. Alice oli kertonut minulle ja Carlislelle kaiken hänestä. Alice oli jutellut yhden kokonaisen yön Rosalien kanssa Isabellasta. Edwardille hän ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan.

Paikalla oli todella monta lahjakasta muusikkoa. En olisi millään halunnut päästää heitä kotiin. Mutta minun oli pakko. En pystyisi ottamaan heitä kaikkia siipeni alle.

Max meni hakemaan seuraavaa muusikkoa. Numero 94. Swan, Isabella.

Huoneeseen asteli ruskeasilmäinen ja -hiuksinen tyttö. Hänellä oli päällään mustat farkut, valkoiset tennarit ja sähkönsininen tankkitoppi, jossa oli valkoisella peuranpään siluetti. Hän kantoi vasemmassa kädessään valkoista nahkatakkia.

''Ole hyvä ja astu peremmälle,'' Max sanoi 94 kertaa. Bella kiitti häntä. Hän oli aidosti kiitollinen. Ensimmäinen ihminen, joka aidosti kiitti tilaisuudesta.

''Isabella Swan, eikö vain?'' Kysyin heleällä äänellä noustessa seisomaan pöytäni takaa. Tyttö katsoi minua nyt silmiin, nyökäten, ''Kyllä. Kutsukaa ihmeessä Bellaksi, Rouva Cullen.''

''Ja minua Esmeksi,'' sanoin tarjotessa kättäni. Tyttö tarttui siihen Maxin suljettua oven. Max huomasi epätavallisen tuttavuuden minun ja Bellan välillä, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään. Näytin Bellalle merkin hänen saadakseen istua eteeni. Hän istui alas, kuten minäkin. Max istui hieman sivummas Bellasta oikealle puolelle.

Tytön poskilla oli punaa, kuten Alice oli minulle jo varoittanut. _Hän on hieman ujo, kuin lammas, mutta sisimmässään rohkea kuin leijona_. Olin kiinnittänyt huomiota Alicen sanavalintaan.

Alice oli itseään joskus verrannut kauriisen. Kaunis, sukkela ja fiksu eläin. Erittäin sulavalinjainen, herttainen.

Rosalie oli puolestaan huuhkaja. Tarkkaavainen, tarkka, määrätietoinen, julman oloinen, mutta sisimmässään kaunis ja herttainen olento.

Emmett oli kuvattu Alicen sanoilla karhuksi. Harmaakarhuksi. Lajiksi, jota vain osa saattaisi ymmärtää. Lempeä, mutta tilanteen vaatiessa tappava. Erittäin vaarallinen otus.

Jasper oli jaguaari. Sulavalinjainen, lempeä, rohkea eläin. Enempää sanoja siihen ei tarvittu.

Mutta Edward oli tämä leijona. Rohkea, puolustava ja itsenäinen eläin. Oliko Bella samanlainen mitä Edwardilta saattoi olettaa?

''Ole hyvä ja kerro itsestäsi jotakin meille.'' Max aloitti Bellan täyttämät paperit edessään. Bella ei tietenkään huomannut niitä, vaikka hän katsoi Maxia. Minä tarkkaavaisesti kuuntelin.

''Olen Isabella Marie Swan. Olen seitsemäntoistavuotias. Asun Forksissa, Washingtonin osavaltiossa. Olen harrastanut musiikkia kuusivuotiaasta lähtien-''

Max keskeytti tytön, ''Mikä oli ensimmäinen instrumenttisi?''

''Viulu.''

''Onko se lempisoittimesi?''

''Ei,'' Vastasi tyttö hieman häkeltyneenä, ''Tai siis tottakai sillä on erilainen _tunnearvo_ ensimmäisenä soittimena, mutta minä rakastan pianon ja kitaran soittamista.'' Ah, tämä tyttö oli siis musikantti jo syntyessään. Hänellä oli _tunnearvoa_.

Max hieman rentoutui. Jonkinlainen jännitys poistui keskuudestamme.

''Hallitsetko sinä muita soittimia?'' Kysyin rauhallisella äänensävyllä. Nyt tyttö katsoi minua. Näin hänen silmissään paloa. Tätä hän halusi, _tänne hän halusi_.

''Bändisoittimien lisäksi hallitsen laulun, sellon ja viulun,'' tyttö myönsi punastuessaan, ''olen kuitenkin vain suorittanut tutkinnot viulusta ja sellosta.''

Max nyökkäsi. Hän siirtyi nojaamaan pöytää vasten, hieman epäammattimaisesti. Toisaalta ymmärsin häntä, tämä oli ollut pitkä päivä.

''Meillä on sinulle pieni kuuntelukoe,'' Max selitti, ''Tämä kertoo sinun korvakuulosi tason. Saat päättää haluatko erotella sointuja vai tahteja. Sen jälkeen saat esittää meille haluamasi kappaleen. Lopuksi pieni näyte jokaisella soittimella, jota hallitset, meidän päättämällä kappaleella, jonka sinä varmasti tiedät.'' Tyttö nyökkäsi. Huomasin hänen silmissään huolta.

Nyt minä nousin ylös. Viittasin Bellaa nousemaan seisomaan ja pyysin hänet flyygelin taakse, minua vastapäätä, ''Oletko jo valinnut?''

''Voisin ottaa soinnut,'' hän myönsi, hieman hymyillen. Hän oli siis rohkea. Kovinkaan moni ei ollut tähän suostunut.

Meillä oli sovittu Maxin kanssa tietyt soinnut. Vain harva oli saanut _kaikki_ oikein. Tahdit olisivat olleet helpompia.

''Hyvä on,'' sanoin asettaessasi sormeni ensimmäisten nuottien kohdalle saadakseni aikaan soinnun.

''B-molli.''

Seuraava.

''A- duuri.''

Seuraava.

''Fis- molli.''

Seuraava.

''Gis- molli.''

Seuraava.

''C-molli.''

Tyttö sai kaikki oikein. Ei piru vieköön. Ohjasin tytön keskelle soittimien valtakuntaa; valintaa oli orkesterisoittimista bändisoittimiin.

''Saat esittää meille vapaavalintaisen kappaleen valitsemallasi soittimella. Huomioon otetaan kappaleen tulkinta ja täsmällisyys.'' Max kertoi pöytäni luota hieman tylsistyneenä äänen sävyllä, ''Ole hyvä.''

Nyökkäsin minua katsovalle tytölle. Kyllä hän meidät yllättäisi.

Tyttö tarttui sellon kaulaan ja istui korkealle jakkaralle. Hän lepäsi sellon hänen vasempaan olkavarteen. Minun kävellessäni pois soittimien keskeltä, hän viritti sellon. Sekin oli pieni osa testiä. Joka ikinen viritettävä soitin oli epävireessä, näinkin testattiin kuuloa.

Tyttö viritti vielä jousen ennen kuin laski sen alas kielille.

Bella soitti Game Of Thronesin tunnaria. Kukaan ei ollut yllättänyt meitä sarja teemalla. Oli ollut erilaisia rakkauselokuvan teemoja, mutta ei yhtään tv-sarjaa. Kappale loppui melkein liian nopeasti. Olisin voinut kuunnella sitä vielä kauemminkin.

''Melko vaikuttavaa,'' sanoin hymyillen kun tyttö oli lopettanut. Hän oli soittanut sielullaan, ei käsillään. Aivan kuten _poikani aina teki_.

Tarjosin hänelle nuotteja hänen laskettuaa cellon takaisin paikalleen. Hän katsoi niitä hetken- _Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On._ Tyttö hieman jäätyi. Hän vain tuijotti. Olikohan hänellä jokin paha muisto tästä kappaleesta.

''Saat valita millä soittimella aloitat, vähän matkaa riittää. Suunnilleen eka säkeistö.'' sanoin hänelle ennen kuin käännyin kohti minun mustaa nahkatuolia.

Tyttö aloitti soittamaan sellolla. Tietenkin hän osasi sen. Seuraavaksi hän otti käteensä alttoviulun. Senkin hän taittoi. Kuten kaikki muutkin soittimet, joita hän väitti osaavansa.

Lopussa hän lauloi outron soittaessaan pianolla. En todellakaan odottanut tytöstä lähtevän sellaista ääntä. Kaunis, selkeä, mutta siinä oli pieni tummasävy.

Hän kiitti ja niiasi, kun oli soittanut kaikki kappaleet läpi.

''Bella Swan,'' Aloitin rauhalliseen sävyyn laskiessani paksun kirjekuoren pöydälle hänen näkyville, ''lukukausi alkaa kahdeksas elokuuta.''

Hän vain tuijotti minua, kyyneleet silmissään. Hän hymyili ja kipaisi luokseni, kädet ojossa.

Hän halasi minua tuttavallisesti minun noustua seisomaan, ja kiitti tuhannesti. Max katsoi minua ihmeissään. Minun ei olisi todellakaan pitänyt toimia näin, mutta niin minä toimin.


	5. Upea paikka

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Istuin odotusaulassa, kamalan iso kirjekuori kädessäni. Pidin toisessa kädessä puhelinta, yrittäessä soittaa äidilleni, joka oli kaupungilla. Äiti ei kestäisi uutista.

Katsellessani ympärilleni älysin, ettei kukaan muu pidellyt kirjekuorta. Olinko minä ainut? Tietoni mukaan luokalle otettaisiin vähän alle kolmekymmentä oppilasta. Olin jättänyt laukkuni äidilleni. Hieno homma, Bella.

Puhelu meni vastaajaan, saamarin äiti. Jätin hänelle viestin, että minä olin valmis. Hän varmasti tulisi paikalle mahdollisimman nopeasti ja me suuntasimme yhdessä hotellille. Huomenna meillä olisi lento takaisin Seattleen. Sieltä isä hakisi meidät kotiin.

Tiesin, että nämä seuraavat kuukaudet tulisivat olemaan minun viimeiset kuukaudet kotonani. Olin kerännyt yläasteelta lähtien rahaa tähän hetkeen. Olin halunnut tasantarkkaan _tähän_ kouluun siitä lähtien kun näin sen tytön soittamassa viulua musiikkipäivillä New Yorkissa. En muistanut sen tytön nimeä, mutta muistin aina Cullen Academyn logon hänen hupparissaan. Kuvittelin aina itsekin omaavani sellaisen hupparin. Siitä päivästä lähtien minä päätin olla erilainen. Erilainen kuin kaikki muut. Olin saattanut onnistua siinä, mutten voinut vielä vannoa yhtään mitään.

Joku kosketti hellästi vasenta olkapäätäni, ''Hei. Oletko sinä Bella Swan?'' Kysyi nuori neiti. Hänellä oli tummat hiukset, jotka sojottivat vähän joka suuntaan. Hänellä oli tummanruskeat silmät. Hän oli pienikokoinen, oikein sievä tyttö. Herttaiseksi häntä voisin kutsua.

''Tässähän minä,'' vastasin rehellisesti, laittaessani puhelimen farkkujen takataskuun, ''Ja sinä olet?''

''Mary Alice Brandon Cullen,'' Hän kertoi ojentaessaan kätensä. Minä tietenkin nousin seisomaan, _Cullen_. Hän hymyili tarttuessaan oikeaan käteeni, ''Kutsu vain Aliceksi. Tai kaikki sitähän tekevät.''

Tyttö oli puhelias, puheliaampi miltä hän saattoi näyttää. Hän oli rohkea, ulospäin suuntautunut. Juuri sellainen mitä minä olisin halunnut joskus olla. Hän oli Cullen. Mitä ihmettä?

''Sanoit olevasi Cullen. Oletko sinä sukua-?''

''Hyvinkin,'' hän sanoi ylpeällä äänensävyllä, ''Esme ja Carlisle Cullen ovat vanhempiani. Anna minun näytellä sinulle kampusta,'' Kampusta- siksikö he tätä paikkaa oikein kutsuivat? En ollut myöskään koskaan kuullut Carlisle Cullenista, hänestä minä kysyisin varmasti hieman myöhemmin. Alice veti vapaasta kädestäni minua kohti yläkertaa, josta olin äsken tullut, ''Kun näköjään pääsitkin jo tänne kirjoille, tulee sinun tietää tästä paikasta _kaikki mitä sinun kuuluukin_.''

Alice todellakin näytti minulle koko talon. En edes tiennyt miksi hän oli minulle niin ystävällinen. Vai oliko hän kaikille tällainen?

Alice esitteli minulle ensin yläkerran. Yläkerrassa oli paljon tilavia ja valoisia luokkahuoneita. Fysiikka, biologia, kemia, matematiikka… kaikki olivat rappusista katsottuna oikealla. Rappusista vasemmalle katsottuna siellä oli loput lukuaineluokat. Alice oli johdattanut minut suoraan eteenpäin, josta olin äsken tullut Esmen silmien alta. Siellä oli siis rehtorin kanslia, opettajainhuone ja opon huone. Okei. Selvä. Muista tämä! Mikäli sinä joudut pulaan, tiedät mistä löytää apua.

Alakerran aulasta pääsi suoraan auditorioon. En ollut koskaan nähnyt niin suurta sisä esiintymislavaa, opiskelupaikoissa.

Auditoriossa oli kamala määrä soittimia lavalla. Huomasin Alicen kanssa olevamme keskellä oppituntia. Tietenkin minä aivan punaisena.

Parrakas miesopettaja huomasi meidät. En voinut olla nolostumatta. Tietenkin yritin mennä ulos auditoriosta, mutta Alice vain seisoi paikallaan, pitäen minua käsivarresta.

''Hei, herra Smith. Esittelin tässä vain Neiti Swanille paikkoja. Älkää suotta keskeyttäkö.''

Herra hymyili ja nyökkäsi Alicelle, ''Olkaa hyvä vain.'' He jatkoivat opetusta.

Oppilaita oli ehkä kymmenen. Miksi heitä niin vähän oli?

''Opetusta kesällä?'' Kysäisin nopeasti. Alice nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, ''Kesäopintoja. Jotkut käyvät niitä jo ennen kuin saapuvat tänne.''

Jäädyin katsomaan yhtä tyttöä jolla oli ruskeat hiukset. Hän näytti oikein kivalta ja ystävälliseltä. Hänellä oli hiuspanta päässään, estämässä hiuksien valumista silmille. Samassa hän huomasi minut.

Alice veti minut takaisin aulaan. Kuulin pianonsoittoa. Joku soitti vallan taitavasti. Melkein _virtuoosimaisesti_.

''Tuolta pääsee suoraan taideidenluokkiin,'' Alice kertoi osoittaessaan suoraan eteenpäin, syvemmälle taloa, musiikkia kohti, ''Siellä on kolme musiikinluokkaa ja kaksi kuvaamataiteen luokkaa. Sieltä myös pääsee liikuntasaliin.''

Alice ei antanut jäädä minun kuuntelemaan soittoa vaan veti minut ulos auringonpaisteeseen ja johdatti meidät ilmiselvästi asuntoloihin.

Niitä oli kaksi. Ne näyttivät melkein linnoilta. Ei, sitä _ne_ eivät olleet. Ne olivat kartanoita. Itse koulu oli linna. Yksi hemmetin iso linna.

En saanut sanaa suustani. Tämä yli-innokas Cullen esitteli minulle koko asuntolan. Osat huoneista olivat tyhjiä, sillä koulun vanhimmat olivat lähteneet muualle kouluun vähän aikaa sitten. Huoneet olivat isoja, _pari_ huoneita.

Puhelimeni soi. Pyysin Alicelta anteeksi ennen kuin vastasin äidilleni.

Sammutin puhelun.

''Alice, _kiitos kamalasti_. Minun on pakko nyt lähteä äidin matkaan. Minusta oli tosi mukavaa, että sinä esittelit minulle paikkoja.''

Alice virnisti ja halasi _minua_ , ''Ilo oli minun. Minusta on mukavaa, että minä saan tuollaisen _ystävän niin kuin sinä-_ Bella. Nähdään pian!''

Mietin Alicen sanoja ennen kuin löysin äitin pihalta mustan taksin vierestä. Hän hymyili niin leveästi kuin suinkin pystyi.

''Noh? Miten meni?''

Nostin kirjekuoren hänen näkyvilleen, ''Äiti. Tämä on _upea_ paikka.''


	6. Sisustettu huone

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen**

Olimme ruokailemassa koko perheen kanssa. Istuin veljeäni vastapäätä, Rosalie vieressäni. Isä ja äiti istuivat pöydän päissä. Ruokatarjoiluastiat kiersivät pöydässä. Äiti näytti hieman väsyneeltä, uupuneelta. Isä oli virkeä kuin mikä, vaikka takana oli ollut kuudentoista tunnin työvuoro Chicagon sairaalassa. Rosalie oli hieman liian hehkuva- aikaa Emmettin kanssa? Edward oli hieman uupunut, kyllästynyt.

''Kuinka päiväsi meni?'' Kysyin katsoessani äitiin. Hän hymyili lupaavasti, ''Paljon nuoria lahjakkuuksia.''

''Kuinka monta te hyväksyitte?'' Isäni kysyi hymyillen. Hän rakasti tätä paikkaa, vaikkei varsinaisesti täällä työskennellyt. Hän välillä piti biologian ja terveystiedon luentoja, mutta ei sen enempää.

Hymyilin salaa. Tiesin tasan tarkkaan kuinka tulisin saamaan shown aikaiseksi tähän huoneeseen. Laitoin ruokaa lautaselleni, ennen kuin annoin vihannesastian Edwardille. Hän virnisti ikävällä tavalla.

''Ainakin yhden,'' sanoin nopeasti, ''Tyttö oli niin innoissaan, että hyvä kun ei pyörtynyt lattialle.''

''Mitä?'' Rosalie kysyi katsoessaan äitiimme, ''Kerroitko sinä jo hänelle vastauksen?'' Nyt Edwardkin oli kiinnostunut. Äiti ei ollut koskaan tehnyt niin.

''Äiti, eihän tuloksia saa antaa ennen kuin kahdestoista ensi kuuta,'' Edward sanoi nopeasti. Minä vain hymyilin.

''Tämä tyttö- ööhm..'' Äiti aloitti nolostuneena. Hän ei ollut _koskaan_ ennen tehnyt mitään tällaista.

''Hän ei varmasti ollut ihminen,'' jatkoin nopeasti, ''voikun olisitte nähneet hänen-''

''Alice,'' Esme varoitti nopeasti. Kohta minä menisin yli.

''Kulta-rakas, älä riko luonnonlakeja,'' isä jatkoi, ''tiedät varsin hyvin, että sinulla on liian _vilkas mielikuvitus_.''

Rosalie tuhahti vieressäni antaessaan minulle toisen tarjoilulautasen. Hän ei ilmeisesti pitänyt meidän keskustelustamme. Rosalie halusi aina olla huomion keskellä. Hän oli draama _kuningatar._

''Isä,'' aloitin uudelleen minun laittaessa ruokaa lautaselleni, ''minä olen nähnyt hänet jo ennen tätä päivää, näyissäni.''

''Joo niinpä tietenkin, ''Rosalie sanoi vähättelevästi, ''nämä sinun _näyt_.''

''Rosalie!'' Esme tiukkasi, ''Älä viitsi. Tiedät tasan tarkkaan, että Alice puhuu totta.'' Hymyilin äidilleni. Totta kai minä tiesin kaikesta kaiken.

''Olen nähnyt hänestä kaikkea hyvää. Olen nähnyt hänet minun parhaana _ystävänäni_. Hän tulee olemaan minulle kuin perhettä.'' En halunnut mainita Edwardin roolia tässä tarinassa. Hän pistäisi _kaiken_ lukkoon ja muuttaisi niin kauas pois kuin vain kykenisi. Veljeni tutkaili minua vihreillä silmillään. Hän osasi lukea silmistä, mitä toinen ajatteli. Alice, älä mieti veljeäsi ja hänen uusia lukuja uudessa tarinassa.

Isä nyökkäsi, ''Selvä. Odota syyslukukauteen, ehkä hänestä tuleekin sinun paras ystäväsi.''

''Tiedän, _että hänestä tulee_.'' Vastasin ojentaessani lautasen pöydän yli Edwardille. Hän pyöritti silmiään minulle, ennen kuin tarttui astiaan.

''Mutta hänestähän tulee kilpailua,'' tokaisin ääneen, ''ei kovin moni hallitse erinomaisesti _seitsemää_ instrumenttia.''

Rosalielta meinasi päästä vedet suusta. Edward jähmettyi paikalleen. Carlisle köhäisi. Esme pudisti päätään. Tiesin, että olin osunut Edwardilla arkaan paikkaan. Kukaan ei saanut olla osaavampi kuin hän. Katselin Edwardia, hän irvisti minulle, hampaat näkyen. _Kateellinen_ , ajattelin nopeasti, _voi kuule_.

''Alice!'' Esme sanoi, ''Nämä ovat asioita, joita sinun ei todellakaan kuulu jakaa täällä.''

''Ihan niin kuin kukaan ei tietäisi!'' Parkaisin takaisin napatessani leivän käteeni ennen kuin nousin ylös. Edward murahti.

''Sinä et voi olla _aina paras_. Luulet että kaikki rakastavat sinua, ihailevat sinua ja sinun mahtavaa taitoasi soittaa puoli tusinaa instrumenttia ja hoilata niin paljon kuin sielu sietää, mutta todellisuudessa jokaikinen _vihaa_ sinua.'' Parkaisin Edwardille. Hän saisi maistaa omaa lääkettään ylimielisyydestä.

''Alice, istu alas!'' Carlisle käski. Edward oli hiljaa, kuten myös Rosalie ja Esmekin.

''Ei ole nälkä.'' Vastasin tylysti leipä kädessäni, ennen kuin kävelin ulos korkeasta ruokailuhuoneesta. Tämä oli sen arvoista. Bella tulisi olemaan sen arvoista.

 _6 viikkoa ja yksi päivä myöhemmin_

Olin jo muuttanut huoneeseeni edellisenä iltana. Minä odotin Bella Swanin saapumista. Odotin häntä niin kauan, että hän saattaisi luulla minun olevan hullu. Jasper Hale oli kanssani asunnolla. Hän oli auttanut minua järjestelemään huoneeni. En ollut katsonut Bellan huoneen puolelle oliko hän jo saanut huonekalunsa paikalleen.

Jotkut oppilaat olivat tuoneet pitkin kesää omia kalusteitaan asuntoloihin. Joskus ihmisiä tuli New Yorkista, joskus Alaskasta, Kaliforniasta… Niin monesta paikasta, etten aina pysynyt perässä.

Katselin välihuonetta. Se oli melkein valmis. Bellan ovi oli auki. Oliko hän jo tuonut tavaransa tänne?

Koputin ensin oveen. Miksi koputin siihen? Olimme olleet Jasperin kanssa kaksi tuntia asuntolassa, eikä ketään ollut edes astunut minun ja Bellan ovesta sisään.

Huone oli jo sisustettu. Ikkunan alla oli tammen värinen kirjoituspöytä. Sen päällä oli kasa koulukirjoja, applen läppäri, muutama laturi eri elektroniikka tuotteeseen. Kirjoituspöydän vasemmalla puolella oli samanvärinen lipasto. Lipaston päällä oli muutama valokuva, jossa oli kaksi aikuista Bellan lisäksi, ehkäpä vanhemmat. Oikeassa nurkassa seinällä roikkui musta akustinen kitara ja musta sähköviulu. Soittiko tämä tyttö vain mustia instrumentteja? Huomasin mattamustan sellokotelon leveän sängyn alla, sisältö varmaan mustaa. Peti oli pedattu musta valkoisilla lakanoilla. Heti ovesta katsottuna oikealla puolella oli tammen värinen vaatekaappi peilillä. Ahaa. _Väriteema_.

Astuin sisälle huoneeseen. Vaikka minulla ei ollut lupaa, en uskonut Bellan pahastuvan.

Oven takana oli meikkauspöytä, jonka päällä oli kaksi meikkipussia. Toinen oli hieman isompi, varusteltu britannian lipulla. Selvä brittifani. Meikkipöydällä oli hiustenkiharrin ja suoristusrauta.

Seinällä oli kaksi taulua ja yksi peili. Sängyn rungon yläpuolella oli romantisoitu kuva Multnomahin putouksista. Meikkipöydän yläpuolella oli taso, jossa oli lisää valokuvia. Meikkipöydän vieressä oli peili.

En jäänyt pidemmäksi aikaa hänen huoneeseensa. Se oli hänen reviiriään ja minä olin kävellyt sinne ihan pääpimeenä. Hölmöä toimintaa, eikö vain?

Jasper löhöili sängylläni, silmät kiinni. Hän hymyili kuullessaan minun kävelevän huoneeseen. Hyppäsin hänen viereensä ja käperryin hänen kainaloonsa.

''Jännittääkö?'' Jasper kysyi. Ei hänen tietenkään olisi tarvinnut. Hän tiesi täsmälleen mitä minä tunsin. En oikein tiennyt miten se toimi, mutta se oli yhtä uskomatonta kuten veljeni ajatusten lukutaidot tai minun enneunet.

''Vähän,'' myönsin rauhallisesti, ''tai aika paljonkin. Mitä jos hän on _aivan kamala_?''

Jasper nauroi lauseelleni, ''Sinä olet puhunut hänestä jo yli kuukauden, kehunut hänet minulle ympäri moneen kertaan ja nyt _sinä_ alat pelkäämään häntä. Oletko sinä tosissasi?''

Hymyilin hänelle takaisin, '' _Ole hiljaa_.'' Laskin suudelman hänen pehmeille huulilleen. Saamarin manipuloija.

Ovi välihuoneessa aukesi. Isabella Swan oli astunut sisälle.


	7. Kateellisuus ja kiinnostus

**En omista Sian kappaletta.**

 **Edward Anthony Cullen**

Minä vihasin tätä päivää niin _suunnattomasti_. Olin totaalisen kyllästynyt Tanya Denalin olemassaoloon. Minulla alkoi nousta hänestä päähän pieni kusen haju, vaikka yritinkin aina olla kaikille herrasmies. Minusta tuntui, että jokaisen ihmisen sisällä asui pieni kypsyvä Tanya. Aivan kuin joka ikinen ihminen olisi halunnut käyttää minua hyväkseen, vain saadakseen huomiota ja kunniaa, jota minä olin tavoittanut kuusi vuotiaasta lähtien kamalan määrän.

Aina oli kuitenkin mennyt aikamuoto. Herrasmiehen ura loppui Tanyan pettämiseen. Hän ei ollut jättänyt minua pellehtimensä jälkeen rauhaan, vaikka tiesi varsin hyvin, että minä en halunnut olla hänen kanssaan tekemisissä, muualla kuin koulussa. Olin tehnyt sen hänelle niin selväksi kuin pystyin. En kuitenkaan olisi voinut heittää pois bändini keula naiskuvaa. Tanya oli meidän avain- hän oli meidän solisti jo seiskaluokalta asti. Olin tietenkin meinannut tehdä oman soolourani, mutten koskaan saanut aikaiseksi sitä.

Alice oli lähtenyt kotoa eilen illalla. Hän muutti asuntolaan, huone numero 226. Hän ei voinut olla hehkuttamatta muuttamista yhteen sen monitalentti tytön kanssa. En tiennyt tytöstä yhtään mitään, mutta vihasin häntä jo nyt.

Tiesin, että hän tulisi olemaan samanlainen kuin Tanya- itserakas, omahyväinen ja itsekäs.

''Mennäänkö katsomaan mitä mainospuheita ne kakkosluokkalaiset ovat keksineet?'' Emmett kysyi tuupatessaan minua olkapäähän, ''Tänään ei kuitenkaan ole vielä koulupäivä, mutta he aloittivat jo eilen! Se Shakira- tyttö ja Bruce Dickinson- poika soittivat eilen latino poppia! Mitä sontaa se olikaan…''

''Tarkoitat siis Jessica Stanleytä ja Jacob Blackia?''

Emmett kohautti olkiaan, ''No- kai sä ne tiedät paremmin kuin minä-'' Emmett jatkoi höpöttämistä, mutta minä olin sulkenut korvani hänen melultaan.

Olimme saapuneet kampusalueelle. Paikalla oli yllättävän paljon ihmisiä, tietenkin kaikki kakkosluokkalaiset. Olinhan minä vasta 17- vuotias, _ekaluokkalainen_. Emmett oli jo 18. Hän elvisteli minulle monet kerrat, että hän oli ylemmällä luokalla kuin minä- Jasperkin oli jopa minua vanhempi. Porukan nuorin, mutta fiksuin, _niinkö se meni_?

Huomasin sisareni aivan innokkaana Jasper Halen kanssa hieman kauempana. Hänellä oli muutakin seuraa; Shakira- tyttö ja joku tuntematon tyttö Alicen vieressä. Näin hänestä vain selän- ruskeat hiukset, jotka ylettyivät jopa laineilla ollessaan häntä puoliselkään. Ehkä tyttö oli kokonaisuudessaan 160 cm pitkä. Hänellä oli päällään vain valkoinen t-paita, mustat pillifarkut ja nahkabootsit- _rokkari_ ehkä? Mutta huomasin hänellä olevan vahvat käsivarret, mahdollisesti jopa sellisti?

Neiti Stanley yritti saada tyttöä laulamaan, _tätäkö se oli_? Hän yritti saada hänet _heidän_ mukaansa tähän vuosittaiseen bändi kamppailuun. Pyöräytin silmiäni ja olin jo kävelemässä toiseen suuntaan- Emmett ei kuitenkaan enää kävellyt takanani.

''Emmett?'' Kysäisin nopeasti. Löysin hänet Alicen läheltä. Kehtaisinko minä kävellä sinne?

''Noh, anna joku biitti.'' Tämä tuntematon tyttö kehotti. Jessican vieressä oleva tyttö, neiti Reed alkoi komppaamaan canyonilla. Jacob Black komppasi kitaralla.

 _All smiles, I know what it takes to fool this town  
I'll do it 'til the sun goes down and all through the night time  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, I'll tell you what you wanna hear  
Leave my sunglasses on while I shed a tear  
It's never the right time, yeah, yeah_

Tytöllä ei todellakaan ollut perinteinen pop-ääni. Kuulin hänen äänensä selvästi, vaikka hän oli selin minuun- huomasin Alicen ja Jasperin hymyilevän niin leveää hymyä, että varmasti sattui poskiin.

 _I put my armor on, show you how strong how I am_

 _I put my armor on, I'll show you that I am_

En osannut sanoa, oliko tämä tyttö täynnä itseään vai ei. Hänen äänensä ei ensin siltä vaikuttanut. Pieni metallinen vivahde, meininkiä ja asennetta. Noniin- yksi tyttö universumissa taas täynnä itseään.

 _I'm unstoppable  
I'm a Porsche with no brakes  
I'm invincible  
Yeah, I win every single game  
I'm so powerful  
I don't need batteries to play  
I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today, unstoppable today  
Unstoppable today, I'm unstoppable today_

Alice oli huomannut minut, kun olin jäätynyt tuijottamaan. Hän oli kävellyt luokseni, tarttunut minua kädestä ja vetänyt minut kohti tyttöä. _Ei helvetti!_

Riuhtaisin käteni irti ja jäin seisomaan Emmettin viereen. Emmett oli ihan haltioissaan.

Tyttö oli lopettanut laulamisen. Jacob ja Jessica tuijottivat häntä ihan ällikällä lyötynä.

''Mezzosopraano?'' Kysyi neiti Reed.

Bruneten tytön hiukset heiluivat, hän siis oli nyökännyt. Hän ei kuulostanut mezzosopraanolta. Ylä-äänet olivat liian rentoja siihen, rinta rekisteristä laulettuja. Ehkä hän ei ollut saanut tarpeeksi koulutusta.

''Noh-''Aloitti Jessica varovasti, ''Haluaako _hevari_ tyttö tulla mukaan?''

Tyttö kohautti harteitaan. Alice tuuppasi tätä hieman olkapäälle, ''Bella, anna mennä.''

Hänen nimensä oli Bella. Tai ainakin sillä nimellä Alice häntä kutsui.

''Totta kai minä lähden tähän mukaan,'' Bella sanoi innostuneella äänellä. Jacob hymyili tytölle, ''Kiinnostuksesta vaan, että mitkä instrumentit sulla pysyy kädessä?''

Jessica antoi Bellalle kasan papereita hänen vastatessaan, ''Rumpukapuloista sellon jouseen.''

''Monta soitinta siis?'' Neiti Reed kysyi oikeasti kiinnostuneena.

''Seitsemän.'' Bella myönsi. Alice katsoi minua, hieman irvistäen. Oliko se _tämä_ tyttö kenestä hän oli puhunut ruokapöydässä puolitoista kuukautta sitten.

Ei jumalauta. Olin jäänyt tuijottamaan tätä monitaituria. Pieni vihanpuuska kulki minun ylitseni. _Hän_ ei voinut olla parempi kuin _minä_! Katsoin Emmettiä, hän viittasi meitä jatkamaan matkaa.

''Mikä suhun nyt meni?'' Emmett kysyi kävellessään kohti kampuksen keskustaan.

''Ei mikään,'' myönsin nopeasti. Hän ei saisi koskaan tietää, että olin kateellinen _tytölle_. Tytölle, joka sai minun housuni pyörimään jo ennen kuin olin hänen kasvojaan edes nähnyt.

Miltähän tämä tyttö näytti, joka herätti minua vahvoja tunteita?

Liian vahvoja tunteita...


	8. Tanya Denali

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Alicen vieressä seisoi mies. Hänellä oli hunajanvaaleat hiukset, jotka ylettyivät juuri ja juuri hänen kaulalleen. Minua tuijotti ruskeat silmät. En ollut koskaan nähnyt häntä aikaisemmin, mutta hän vaikutti rennolta tyypiltä. Hänen vieressään pystyi olemaan huoletta- hänestä _hehkui_ jonkinlaista rentoutta.

He kaksi näyttivät niin täydellisiltä yhdessä, että minulla alkoi olla paha olo. Huomasin miehen vilkaisevan minua nopeasti, ennen kuin Alice aukaisi suunsa.

''Hei Bella, tässä on Jasper Hale. Minun poikaystäväni.''

Jasper ojensi oikean kätensä kohti minua. Tämä ei voinut olla sitten yhtään kiusallisempaa. Kuitenkin tartuin käteen hymyillen.

''Bella Swan,'' sanoin nopeasti- Jasper hymyili minulle, ''Mukava tavata. Alice on kertonut sinusta _paljon kaikkea_.''

Naurahdin ennen kuin Alice ehti väliin tuupatessaan Jasperia, ''Hei, _älä viitsi_.'' Nyt huomasin heidän pituuseron. Ai kamala! Minusta olisi kamalaa olla yhtä lyhyt kuin Alice!

Olimme päättäneet lähteä kiertämään kampusta. Olin vain napannut käsilaukkuni mukaani ja liittynyt Alicen ja Jasperin seuraan. Minulle oli selvinnyt Jasperin olevan vuotta Alicea vanhempi, toisella luokalla. Emmett oli Jasperin veli, okei, kuulostipa oudolta nimeltä. Emmett, kokeilin suussani nimeä. En oikein osannut sanoa siitä mitään. Emmettillä oli tyttöystävä, Rosalie. Rosalie kuulosti erittäin kauniilta nimeltä. Nyökkäilin sitä mukaa heille, kun he kertoivat heidän perhesitään. Alicella oli toinenkin sisar, Edward kuulemma. Vielä oudompi nimi. Mistä näitä nimiä oikein tulee?

Olimme kävelemässä Kampuksen läpi, kunnes minun silmiini iski kyltti, _Etsimme monenlaisia lahjakkuuksia- eri musiikki genreihin_. Suurin osa tähän menneistä kylteistä sisälsi sanan _klassinen_ , _pop_ tai _rock_. Tässä puhuttiin _eri_ _musiikkigenreistä_.

''Hei,'' sanoi keskikorkea naisääni, ''Olen Jessica Stanley.'' Käteni samassa ojentui eteeni.

Pienen suostuttelun jälkeen tämä nainen oli saanut minut laulamaan Sian kappaletta. Mietin kaksi kertaa mitä minä oikein olin tekemässä. Alice oli hävinnyt viereltäni, Jasper kyllä edelleen seisoi takanani, hymy huulillaan. Hän vilkuili välillä vasemmalle puolelleen.

Jacob Black osasi soittaa kitaraa. Miksi hänen sukunimensä kuulosti niin tutulta korviin?

Kappale loppui. Kaikki ympärilläni tuijotti minua.

''Mezzosopraano?'' Kysyi neiti Reed, joka oli äsken minulle itsensä esitellyt. Hänellä oli punertavat hiukset kahdella ranskanletillä.

Nyökkäsin nopeasti. Tyttö oli oikeassa. En ollut kuitenkaan koskaan laittanut itseäni mihinkään lokeroon. En pitänyt _lajittelemisesta_.

''Noh?'' Jessica kysyi varovasti, ''Haluaako _hevari_ tyttö tulla mukaan?'' En voinut olla hymyilemättä hänen sanavalinnalleen, vai että _hevarityttö_.

''Bella, anna mennä.'' kuulin Alicen kannustavan tuupatessaan minua olkapäähän. Oliko hän tullut takaisin?

''Totta kai minä lähden tähän mukaan,'' sanoin innostuneella äänellä. Jacob hymyili minulle leveästi, ''Kiinnostuksesta vaan, että mitkä instrumentit sulla pysyy kädessä?''

Jessica tarjosi minulle kasan papereita pöytänsä takaa. Minä en voinut kuin vastata, ''Rumpukapuloista sellon jouseen.''

''Monta soitinta siis?'' Reed kysyi erittäin kiinnostuneena.

''Seitsemän.'' Myönsin nopeasti. Tunsin, kuinka ilmapiiri kiihtyi - _jännittyi_.

He vain nyökkäsivät ja hymyilivät, ''Bella, nähdään viimeistään huomenna harjoitus luokassa 10! Ja muista palauttaa nuo paperit sitten huomenna!'' Jessica sanoi.

Kiersimme kampuksen kokonaan loppuun. Olin päässyt mukaan harjoitus porukkaan! En voinut olla yhtään innokkaampi juuri sillä hetkellä! Olin sopinut johonkin joukkoon mukaan! Ensimmäisellä sisään, hyvä Bella!

''Sinä siis soitat seitsemää instrumenttia?'' Alicen poikaystävä aloitti, ''Eikö sinulla ole koskaan mennyt motivaatiota?'' Naurahdin hänen kysymykselleen Alicen hehkuessa hänen oikeassa käsipuolessaan. He tuntuivat jo minun ystäviltäni, vaikka en ollut tuntenut heitä varsinaisesti tuntia kauemmin.

''Usko pois, on mennyt motivaatio ja monesti. Kerran meni niin pahasti, että poltin nuottivihkot kaikki sytkärillä.''

Jasper naurahti, ''Miksi ihmeessä?!'' Alice nauroi hänen kanssaan kuorossa. Voi kun he olivat suloisia yhdessä! Kauankohan he olivat olleet yhdessä.

''Jazzin soittaminen sellolla oli aika raastavaa- _kymmenen vuotiaana_.''

Alice kohautti olkiaan hymyillessään, ''Ymmärrän _täysin_.'' Olimme kulkeneet koko ison kampuksen läpi, kunnes me päädyimme sivu porteille. Ne olivat mustaa metallia, oikein vanhan näköiset ja näyttävät. Kauniit kuin mitkä.

Jasper johdatti meidät sivu reittiä takaisin. Tutustuin heihin mahdollisimman paljon kuin suinkaan pystyin. Alice hallitsi laulamisen ja puhallinsoittimet; mielenkiintoista noin pieneltä tytöltä. Jasper osasi soittaa rumpuja, sekä kitaraa ja bassoa; hän sanoi olevansa viikinkilavalla. Alice hykersi hänen vieressään.

''Emmett!'' Jasper huusi huitoessaan kättään. Käännyin katsomaan mitä Alicen poikaystävä oikein huusi.

''Varoitus, Emmett on aika tuttavallinen,'' Alice kuiskasi vain minun kuultavaksi, ''hän voi luulla olevasi sinun paras ystäväsi. Hän veljestelee välillä vihamiehiensäkin kanssa.''

Edessäni oli suurikokoinen mies. En osannut sanoa oliko hän vanhempi vai nuorempi kuin Jasper, mutta hän oli varsin näyttävä. Erittäin näyttävä. Hänellä oli samanväriset hiukset kuin Alicella, silmät siniset kuin sinivuokko. Hän näytti vallan pelottavalta kaverilta.

''Veliseni,'' hän huitasi ennen kuin löi kätensä yhteen Jasperin kanssa. Jasper näytti Emmettin vieressä pieneltä, Alicelta verrattuna Jasperin rinnalla. Alice oli kukkakeppi, minä auringonkukka, Jasper linnunpelätin ja Emmett traktori.

Emmett kauhasi Alicen halaukseen. Minua melkein pelotti katsoa Alicea _hänen_

käsissään. Nyt tämä mies katsoi minua; ei helvetti, osaisinko minä enää hengittää.

''Tyttö kulta chillaa, Emmett McCarty palveluksessanne,'' hän sanoi kumartuessaan eteeni. En voinut olla kuin hymyilemättä, ''Bella Swan. Sinä olet siis Jasperin veli?''

Jasper köhähti veljelleen, ''Itse asiassa adoptioveli.'' Samassa Emmett käänsi katseensa silmistäni Jasperiin ja mottasi häntä olkapäähän kovalla voimalla. Jasper tönäisi takaisin. Veljesrakkautta.

Paikalle saapui itse kauneuden jumalatar. Hän oli niin kaunis, että huomasin kaikkien muidenkin kääntyvän katsomaan häntä; paitsi lähelläni seisova uusi tuttava porukkani. Jumalattarella oli kullanvaaleat hiukset, orvokinsiniset silmät. Hän liikkui sulavasti kuin malli. Hänen vaatekokonsakin oli varmaan mallin lukemissa, vaikka hän oli minua viisitoista senttiä pidempi.

''Bella,'' Alice haki huomioni, ennen kuin tyttö oli ehtinyt meidän luoksemme, ''Tässä on siskoni Rosalie.''

Tämä malli oli siis Rosalie. Alicen sisko. He eivät näyttäneet sisaruksilta. Ehkä Rosalie oli enemmän tullut isäänsä- Carlisle Culleniin?

''Sinun täytyy siis olla Isabella Swan,'' Rosalie sanoi tutkailevasti tullessaan kohti minua, ''Tervetuloa Alicen siipien alle.''

Tartuin hänen käteensä, hieman miettien häiritseekö häntä kun minä en omistanut ranskalaista manikyyriä kuten hän, ''Kiitos, Rosalie Cullen. Mukava tavata.'' Se oli totta. Nyt minä _melkein_ tiesin kaiken Alicesta. Mutten ollut nähnyt hänen veljeään.

Emmett kauhasi Rosalien kätensä alle. Samassa tyttö hehkui. He rakastivat toisiaan.

Voi kun minäkin löytäisin tuollaisen rakkauden. Bella, musiikki on elämäsi. Älä anna rakkauden mennä urasi edelle!

''Oletteko nähneet veljeäni?'' Alice kysyi ääneen. Kaikki pudistivat päätään.

''Enpä ole, _Tanyalla_ varmaan on kiire.'' Emmett sanoi merkittävällä äänensävyllä. En kyseenalaistanut sitä.; ilmiselvästi hänen tyttöystävänsä. Alice vain pyöritti silmiään.

En saanut yöllä unta. Ulkona ei satanut, ei tuullut.

Katselin vain kattoa. Valkoista kattoa, koska minusta tuntui, ettei minulla ollut muutakaan tekemistä. Kuuntelin samalla musiikkia minun bluetooth- kuulokkeillani puhelimestani. Muse oli juuri vaihtunut Shakiraan. Musiikkia monesta laidasta. _Loca… Loca… Dance or die…_ Tanssisin jos voisin, kuolisin jos haluaisin. Espanjankielinen versio oli kyllä huomattavasti parempi kuin englanninkielinen.

Minua häiritsi miltä tämä Alicen veli näytti. Kaikki puhuivat hänestä hyvin kunnioittavaan sävyyn- aivan kuin pelkäisi sanovansa hänestä jotakin väärää. En tiennyt teinkö minä väärin, mutta minä nousin sängystä ja kävelin työpöytäni ääreen pyjama päälläni. Avasin läppärini ja menin suoraan facebookiin. Vanha kunnon Facebook.

Kirjoitin Alicen nimen hakukenttään. Hän oli ensimmäisenä, sillä oli jo minun ystäväni. Hänellä oli oikein sievä kuva hänen ajaessaan keltaista Porschea. En osannut sanoa mallia, mutta uudelta se näytti. Nyt metsästin Alicen kaverilistaa. Hain sieltä Edward Cullenin. Oliko hänen nimensä nyt varmasti Edward?

Profiilikuva oli erikoinen. Hän istui mustan flyygelin ääressä, hennosti valaistussa huoneessa, flyygelinkansi aukinaisena. En nähnyt kuvasta hänen kasvojaan, mutta minä kyllä näin _nuo korkeat poskipäät ja pronssinhiuspehkon_. Pystyiskö hänen poskipäillään leikkaamaan paperia? Hänellä oli melkein kahdeksansataa ystävää. Selvä. Todella hieno homma.

Hänen ystävissään oli Tanya Denali niminen tyttö. Olin kuullut hänen etunimensä aikaisemmin tänä päivänä. Tyttö oli profiilikuvan mukaan kaunis; hänellä oli punertavan vaaleat hiukset ja samanväriset silmät kuin aikaisemmin päivällä tavanneella Emmettillä.

Sammutin tietokoneeni nopeasti. Miksi minä edes katselin Edward Cullenin Facebook profiilia, saatikka hänen tyttöystävänsä Tanyan?

Yritin saada uudelleen unta; Alvaro Soler korvissani.


End file.
